


I'll see you again, when all the flowers bloom

by citation (WannaDay)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Military Enlistment, OT5, Waiting, YG entertainment, bigbang being bigbang, bigbang hiatus but don't worry we'll wait for the boys, flower road, i listened to flower road on loop for hours and wow it made me so emotional, ok but bigbang's friendship is just so so beautiful, stay strong vips we'll wait for the bigbang to come back in a couple years!! :")
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaDay/pseuds/citation
Summary: Following facts:Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong were childhood friends that grew apart after the latter moved away. Years later, they debuted as Big Bang.And years after that they would share a last hug— at least for a while.





	I'll see you again, when all the flowers bloom

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. I wrote this story back in 2015. But after listening to Flower Road on loop for hours and being emotional because I already miss the boys, I decided to post the story here with a little addition at the end.  
> You can see me crying over Big Bang in the end notes :”)
> 
> (also, this story can be considered platonic or romantic. Either way works. GTOP was my first Kpop ship anyways :") )
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> The story title is lyrics from Flower Road.  
>  
> 
> ____
> 
>  
> 
> _Source: Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P)'s wikipedia page, with trusted references_
>
>>   
>  Prior to his involvement with YG Entertainment, Seunghyun was an underground rapper under the name of Tempo, and a childhood friend of G-Dragon, another member and leader of Big Bang. G-Dragon stated that the two were "neighborhood friend[s] from middle school" and would often dance and rap together. Although G-Dragon later moved away and the two "became distant", he contacted Seunghyun again when YG Entertainment was scouting for candidates to create a boy band. The pair recorded several demos and sent them to Yang Hyun Suk, CEO of YG Entertainment, who later asked Seunghyun to audition. Seunghyun was initially rejected by the record label, which deemed him too "chubby" to fit the "idealistic version" of an idol. Seunghyun later stated that he "went home and exercised really hard because I wanted to join YG Entertainment." Six months later, he returned for another audition and was signed on. He reportedly lost 20 kg in 40 days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were both in middle school when Jiyong fell from a tree.

The two boys were on their way home from school, walking together, when a poor cat meowed for help from the tallest branch of a nearby tree. Seunghyun stared up at the feline, wondering how the animal got there in the first place. Then Jiyong slipped off his backpack and turned to look Seunghyun straight in the eyes.

“Give me a boost,” the younger boy said.

Seunghyun blinked. “Ji—“

“Come on, what if the cat falls?”

“What if you hurt yourself?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jiyong grinned. “I’m a dragon, after all.”

Seunghyun sighed. Not again. When Jiyong set his mind on something, he wouldn’t let it go. Not even after Seunghyun’s constant groans and complaints. They were still a long way from home, and the older boy wondered what would happen if Jiyong got hurt all the way out here. They were by the river, on a pathway accompanied by tall trees. But he knew that if they were to go home without rescuing the cat, Jiyong would never be able to forgive himself.

“Fine,” Seunghyun mumbled, shrugging off his own backpack. He put his hands together and Jiyong smiled, his teeth showing. Jiyong set his feet on Seunghyun’s hands, and the latter gave him a shove towards the sky.

Jiyong jumped, grabbing onto the nearest branch and hoisting himself up. He looked down at his skittish friend, gave him a thumbs up, and began climbing towards the cat.

Everytime Jiyong’s fingers or foot slipped on a branch, Seunghyun would inhale sharply. The older and plumpier boy set himself below his friend, just in case there were any accidents.

Jiyong stretched out his hand when the tiny animal was right above him. “Come here, boy,” he said to the cat, in the calmest voice possible. “Let’s get down. It’s dangerous up here.”

 _Yeah, no kidding,_ Seunghyun thought.

The cat stared at the human in front of him. After a couple of seconds of intense staring, the feline finally began to shakily walk towards Jiyong’s open arm.

“There we go,” Jiyong whispered, bringing the cat close to his chest. The animal purred against his clothes, and he giggled.

Seunghyun let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid that the cat would flip out and cause Jiyong to fall. But he wasn’t fully relieved yet. Not until the “dragon” landed on the ground.

Jiyong began his slow descent with the cat. He was doing fine, just a couple meters in the air.

Then a strong wind came out of nowhere and sent him falling.

Eyes wide and freaking out, Seunghyun quickly held out his arms. A loud _thud_  sounded as two bodies collided (three, if you count the cat.)

Then they were all on the ground. The cat on top of Jiyong. Jiyong on top of Seunghyun. Seunghyun on top of his... backpack. He had mushed it below him when he attempted to catch his friend.

“Owwww.”

“Damnit, Jiyong.”

_“Meowww.”_

Jiyong laughed. His back was lying on Seunghyun’s stomach.

“Your body cushioned the fall pretty well,” Jiyong commented.

Seunghyun gasped in air before replying. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I meant it in a good way, Seunghyun!”

“Get off, please.”

_“Meow.”_

“Both of you get off, now!” Seunghyun attempted to sit up, and Jiyong laughed. The younger boy finally rolled himself off of his plumpy friend and stood up. Seunghyun did the same, and the two of them began dusting off their clothes— their now dirty school uniforms.

“Great job,” Seunghyun muttered.

“Well, Mr. Cat is safe and that’s what’s important.” Jiyong grinned widely and finally set the cat down. The cat meowed politely before walking away.

And that was that. Beaming with pride at his achievement, Jiyong bent over to grab his backpack. Suddenly he let out a sharp breath and stumbled.

Seunghyun saw it immediatly. “Jiyong, are you okay?” His voice was filled with panic already.

“It’s nothing,” the younger boy answered, slinging on his backpack.

“Stop lying. You hurt your leg.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did no—“

“We aren’t going to start this argument. We’re neighbors. Our houses are close. Now. Get on my back.”  Seunghyun slung on his own almost-empty backup and bent down, holding out his arms behind him. Without missing a beat, Jiyong flopped himself onto his friend’s back, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck.

Seunghyun grunted at the sudden impact of Jiyong. “Ow.”

“Sorry.”

With a sigh, Seunghyun stood up, lifting Jiyong behind him. He steadied his hands under his friend’s legs, making sure the younger boy wouldn’t fall again. “Come on then.”

And then they both set off.

A comfortable silence filled the air before Jiyong said, “You’re so cuddly.”

And with that comment, he snuggled his cheek against the back of Seunghyun’s neck.

Seunghyun was quick to complain. “Akh, what the heck!”

“You’re like a pillow.”

“Shut uuuuup.”

Seunghyun didn’t even try to hide his smile. It wasn’t as if Jiyong could see it. There was no denying that the older boy had fun with his younger friend.

The sun was setting. They were still walking near the riverside. From afar, they were one silhouette. Two people, but one shadow. Two dirty boys in their school uniforms, on their way home together.

“Ji...” Seunghyun didn’t know what was making him talk so suddenly, especially the words he was about to say next.

“Hmm?” Jiyong answered, and Seunghyun felt his friend’s cheek pressing against his neck.

“Will we always be like this?”

There was a silence.

“Am I troubling you that much?” Jiyong finally asked. His voice was tinged with worry.

“Wha— no. Of course not.” Seunghyun looked straight ahead, not faltering in his walk. One step after the other. Step step step.

“Then why are you asking?”

“It’s just nice... Moments like these. I know your mom will freak out when we get home. My mom will wonder why my clothes are so dirty. They’ll wonder where the heck we went... again. It’s fine, though. I enjoy spending time like this. You doing reckless things and us making random stops at the convenience store.”

“You buying a ton of ice cream,” Jiyong added.

Seunghyun laughed lightly. “Ice cream is awesome, man.”

“And cake.”

“Cake is also awesome.”

“Yeah, that’s why you keep asking to borrow my money for it.”

“Dude, I said I’ll pay you back soon!”

Now it was Jiyong’s turn to laugh. “It’s fine. You’re more huggable this way.”

“Yes, I know that I’m not exactly as skinny as you, but there’s no need to rub it in.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your weight, Seunghyun.”

“Thanks for the empty words of comfort.”

“Oh come on, I mean it!”

“Hmph.”

Another comfortable silence. Their bodies pressed together, the wind blowing at their hair and clothes, the two boys continued their journey home.

“Why are you suddenly asking that though?” Jiyong finally asked. “Why’re you suddenly being all nostalgic?”

Seunghyun seemed to be thinking, holding back his words. “I dunno.” He kept on walking, Jiyong’s weight fully on him. “I guess I just have this weird feeling. I kinda feel like we won’t be spending time like this anymore. I kinda feel like you’ll be going somewhere far away.”

Jiyong was silent. Seunghyun continued.

“You’re already a kid star and everything... Already starred in a music video. I feel like you’ll be going off to continue your love of music somewhere else. Somewhere big. Anywhere but here.”

Still no word from Jiyong.

“I’ll miss our little rap-offs,” Seunghyun said, with a small laugh. “Those were fun.”

Gently, the arms around the older boy’s neck tightened as Jiyong gave him a hug.

“We never know where life takes us.” Jiyong’s voice was gentle, just like the hug. “In a year, maybe a couple months, we could end up being somewhere else. You could be elsewhere. I could be the one gone. We never know. But we’ll still be friends.”

Seunghyun didn’t say anything as he let Jiyong’s words sink in. It comforted him a bit.

“Thanks, Jiyong,” he finally said. “Thank you—“

His words were cut off as Jiyong’s hands came to smack him on both sides of his face, pushing his chubby cheeks together. Seunghyun let out a muffled groan, unable to pry the younger boy’s hands away because his own hands were busy keeping Jiyong steady on his back.

“You’ll always be the Seunghyun that I know, right?” Jiyong asked. “You’re not going to change into somebody else?”

Seunghyun, not able to talk properly, only nodded.

He heard Jiyong letting out a sigh, and then an answer.

“Good.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Yeah.”

He looked ahead, getting ready for the explanation he was going to have to give to Jiyong’s mom. About why Jiyong sprained or maybe even broke his leg. About why they were both so dirty. About why it took them so long to get home. He was going to have to explain to his own mom as well. But it didn’t matter. He enjoyed his time with his friend.

“Good,” he repeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were both in their early 20’s when Jiyong fell asleep by the river.

Seunghyun was staring at the wall clock of their dorm. It was already over three hours when Jiyong said that he was going out to look for some inspiration. It was getting dark out, the sun setting like all those years ago.

He tore his eyes away from the clock to look at his band mates. Youngbae, Daesung, and Seungri were preparing dinner. They had ordered food from a nearby restaurant and were setting the table.

The band was celebrating the release of their second album. Two hours ago, Jiyong was seated at the table, hunched over a notebook in his hand. Then he abruptly stood up, surprising them all, and announced that he needed to go outside to look for inspiration.

And now three hours had passed since that moment, and no sign that Jiyong would be returning soon. No message. Nothing. They tried to call him only to find out that he had left his phone in his room.

“This could be dangerous,” Youngbae said, worry apparent on his face. He was placing plates loudly on the table. Next to him, the maknae was opening the small delivery boxes filled with food.

Daesung checked to see if they had enough rice in the cooker. “Jiyong-hyung should be back by now.” With a small worried nod, he joined Seungri with the boxes.

“Jiyong-hyung usually goes out to look for inspiration,” commented the maknae. “But he would usually tell us if he was going to come home late.”

While they talked, Seunghyun poured water into a jug for them to drink. He agreed with all of them. Jiyong was somewhere out there, either far too lost in his own thoughts _or kidnapped_.

Or worse.

 _Stop,_ he told himself. _Don’t overthink too much._

“I’ll go look for him,” he finally announced. He set the now full jug on the table and ran over to grab his jacket.

“We’ll come with you,” Youngbae said. “Let’s all look for him.” The two younger members nodded vigorously.

Seunghyun shook his head. He shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his glasses. “It’s fine. Just get the table ready.” Before covering his mouth with a disposable face mask, he offered them a smile. “Jiyong’s gonna be starving by the time he gets back.”

Seunghyun’s words must have been reassuring, because his three friends grinned back in return.

“Careful, hyung,” Seungri said.

“Don’t get lost,” Daesung added.

“Just get back as soon as possible,” Youngbae said. “Food’s getting cold.”

Seunghyun laughed. “Yes, mom.”

Then he turned on his heels and left the dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

It took Seunghyun over half an hour to find the leader of Big Bang. Jiyong was sitting down next to the river, leaning against a tree, notebook in hand, eyes closed. He was fast asleep.

Seunghyun could only shake his head as he ran down the incline towards his sleeping friend. Upon reaching him, Seunghyun saw that Jiyong had on his hoodie— to cover his face, it seemed— but the wind had blown it back. Seunghyun said silent words of thanks that no fans saw him, and that he _didn’t_ get kidnapped or worse.

The older of the pair crouched down, hands on his friend’s shoulders. He gently shook them.

“Jiyong, wake up.”

There was a silence before he shook them again.

“Time to wake up.”

“Nnnngh.”

“Kwon Jiyong, come on. Dinner’s ready. You’re making the others freak out.”

Slowly, Jiyong opened his eyes. It took a while for them to adjust.

“Seunghyun?”

“Yeah. You fell asleep out here?”

“I guess so.” Jiyong looked down at the notebook in his hand. A pencil lay next to him on the grass. “Look, I finished the song.” With a tired but satisfied smile, he held out the notebook for his hyung to see.

Seunghyun read the lyrics, the sound of the river by his ears. His eyebrow rose slightly. “Nice. Great job.” He was impressed, like always, by his friend’s lyric-writing skills.

Jiyong grinned from ear to ear, hugging the notebook to his chest. “All that’s left is to compose the music and for you to write your rap part. And then we’ll record.”

Seunghyun grinned back. “Sounds great. I’m sure the others will be really excited.” He looked over his shoulder, taking in his surroundings. There were a couple people walking here and there, on their way back to their homes or to hang out with friends or other appointments. But none of them turned in their direction. Seunghyun had covered his face well as to not be recognized. “But we gotta go. Everyone’s worried. And dinner’s on the table. Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m—” Jiyong paused. Then he put a hand on his stomach, as if thinking. “Yeah, I’m hungry.”

Seunghyun shook his head. “Come on, let’s go.” He stood up, but Jiyong didn’t follow.

“Five more minutes,” the leader mumbled, slumping against the tree.

Seunghyun slightly raised his voice, whining a bit. “Jiyong! Not here! You can sleep back at the dorm.”

“But I’m so tired...”

With a sigh, the oldest of the pair crouched down, offering his back. “I’ll carry you. Come on.”

Small arms wrapped weakly around his neck. Seunghyun gathered his arms underneath Jiyong’s legs and stood up, lifting up his friend like all those years ago.

Then they began their way back to the dorm.

Jiyong must have dozed off again, because a silence filled the air. It shouldn’t take too long to get back to the dorm.

The people passing by stared at them, probably thinking it weird for two fully grown men to act that way. _A piggy back ride? Really?_ But it seemed that these certain pedestrians didn’t recognize them as members of Big Bang, because they kept on walking. Seunghyun silently thanked his little “disguise” and the fact that Jiyong’s face was buried in his shoulder.

They were about ten minutes away from the dorm when Jiyong woke up with a small groan. He then snuggled his cheek against Seunghyun’s neck.

“That tickles,” Seunghyun said. “Good morning. Oh wait. Good evening.”

“Hey,” Jiyong replied. “Your neck’s not squishy anymore. It’s not a good pillow anymore.”

Seunghyun looked over his shoulder. He saw that Jiyong had on his hoodie, covering his face from the people passing by. He answered, “Hey, I had to lose weight to get accepted into YG Entertainment _. A lot_ of weight. Chubby Seunghyun wasn’t accepted.”

Jiyong let out a tiny laugh. “Yeah. I can still remember the look on your face when YG rejected you because of your weight. Then you came back months later, with twenty pounds less. I could barely recognize you.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

Jiyong thought it over. “Both good and bad. Good because you could be in Big Bang. Bad because you were no longer the chubby Seunghyun that I was used to. But I got used to the skinny Seunghyun quickly as well.”

Seunghyun grunted in response. “And you still don’t call me ‘hyung’.”

“You don’t act like a hyung.”

“I do! Sometimes!”

“ _Sometimes.”_

Silences were comfortable for them. They continued the next few minutes in silence before Seunghyun spoke again.

“Hey, Jiyong.”

“Hmm?”

“Those years ago. Remember how we grew apart when you moved away?” Seunghyun remembered his young, little self that ran over to Jiyong’s house, knowing full well that Jiyong was no longer there. “You really did chase your dream.”

“Yeah.” Jiyong nodded. “It sucked that I couldn’t see you anymore.”

“Hm.”

“It sucked that we couldn’t save cats and eat ice cream at the convenience store anymore.”

Seunghyun laughed. “ _That’s_ what you remember?”

“I missed our little rap-offs too.”

“...Yeah.” Seunghyun smiled as he stared at the ground. “I did too.”

Silence.

“We really did grow apart,” Jiyong finally said.

“Yeah.”

“No word from each other in...what? Months? Years?”

“You were really busy.”

“You were too, by the looks of it.”

“Yeah.”

“But then I called you when YG said that Big Bang was going to be formed.”

“And that call changed my life.” Seunghyun remembered it all clearly. Jiyong’s voice and words as he explained the situation to Seunghyun. Asking him to go to the YG building. Asking him to audition. Asking Seunghyun to join.

As the memories rushed in his head, Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak.

“Thanks.”

“Ehh... for what?”

“For everything.”

“Everything sure is a lot of things.”

Seunghyun laughed. “I’m serious here. Thanks for calling me when YG said that Big Bang was going to be formed. Thanks for getting me that audition. I know that you wanted to be a dynamic duo with Youngbae. You guys trained for six years and YG suddenly says that they’re going to debut you guys as a boy band instead. And then I come strolling in... along with Seungri and Daesung. I can only imagine how you felt.”

Jiyong seemed to be lost in thought as he pondered it over.

“I can’t image how my life would be if you hadn’t gotten ahold of me.” Seunghyun stared at the ground, gazing at his feet as they put themselves in front of each other, one by one. Step by step. “I’d be stuck in the underground rap scene... But now I’m able to show my music to the whole world. And that’s thanks to you.”

Still no word from Jiyong.

“And I got to meet the boys,” Seunghyun continued. “I got to become friends with the Youngbae that you always talked about, with Seungri whose same name made it hard for people to address me and him, and with Daesung whose endless smiles creeped you out at first.” He chuckled in affection, remembering the memories. “I didn’t know I could become so attached to such a group of weirdos.”

“You’re a weirdo as well, Seunghyun.”

“Hey, I’m trying to say thanks here.”

“You’re an alien.”

“Kwon Jiyong!”

“You’re welcome.” Jiyong gave him a slap on the back.

“What the—?!”

“You are very welcome, Seunghyun!” Jiyong said, raising his voice, grinning from ear to ear. “I give my thanks to you too! What would Big Bang be without Big Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. “Hey, are you making fun of me or—“

“Thanks, Seunghyun. Really. Thanks.”

Jiyong’s words were firm and serious now. Seunghyun closed his mouth. Four words were enough to make him understand that Jiyong needed him just as much as Seunghyun needed Jiyong. How the older man felt at that very moment was difficult to describe. It was as if his feet left the ground, and he was suddenly walking on air.

“Well then.” Seunghyun cleared his throat. And without giving a warning, he broke off into a sprint, running down the road. Jiyong’s cry of surprise was cut off as he bounced up and down on his friend’s back.

 _“What theeeee—"_ Jiyong managed to scream, surprised but laughing at the same time.

Seunghyun burst out laughing too. The two young men laughed to their heart’s content. Onlookers stared at them, but thanks to their ‘disguises’, no one recognized them.

Seunghyun threw out his hand in front of him, making a grabbing gesture at the sun in the sky. His legs pumping as he ran, it felt like they were both flying.

“Well then.” He looked over his shoulder at his friend. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were both in their early 30’s when Jiyong joined the military.

Jiyong was staring out the car window, leaning his head against the glass. Seunghyun sat next to him, observing his friend’s face.

“So this is it,” Jiyong finally muttered after a calm silence.

Seunghyun nodded. “This is it.”

They were on the way to the 3rd Infantry Division recruit training center, where Jiyong would be starting his first day of boot camp. Youngbae and Daesung would be doing the same two weeks later. And Seungri, their cute little maknae who was preparing for his solo comeback, would be the last to enlist.

“We’ll be there soon,” Seunghyun said.

Jiyong then turned to look at him. Seconds passed, no words said, but they knew each other well enough to know how the other was feeling.

They hugged.

It was comfortable and warm, just like how hugging Seunghyun always felt. From the times they hugged back in middle school, to when they first debuted as Big Bang, to when they won their awards through the years, to when Seunghyun left for his own military service, and to having their arms around each other _now_ — at this very moment.

It felt like home.

“Take care of yourself,” Seunghyun said softly, a hand on Jiyong’s back.

Jiyong buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. “You too, hyung.”

Seunghyun laughed. “Since when did you start calling me hyung?”

“Just once in a while. But I’ll always remember you as the hyung that passed out with his face buried in a cake _and_ made his friends worry so much that they almost called an ambulance. The same hyung that stood up and walked away as if nothing happened, his face covered in frosting.”

“Jiyong, why.”

“Daesung thought you were dead.”

“I apologized.”

“Crazy life, huh?”

A pause.

“It was nice to see you after such a long time,” Jiyong continued. “We were worried when you left on your first day of military service, so it was a relief to see you again. Your hair grew back and everything.”

With a chuckle, Seunghyun patted Jiyong’s buzz-cut. “It looks nice on you.”

“Why thank you.”

“It was nice to see you too, Jiyong. And to be with the other boys. At Youngbae’s wedding, no less.”

Jiyong laughed. “The five of us. Reuniting at a wedding.”

Seunghyun smiled.

It was still fresh in Seunghyun’s mind: the decoration and lights above, the soft music playing, and one of his dearest friends marrying the love of his life. And the five of them were together again, chatting and laughing and crying together. And Seunghyun knew that it was a feeling that he always wanted to hold onto— to always return to.

And that moment would come. In two years time, but it would come without a doubt. Seunghyun's arms would be wide open, waiting for his brothers to tackle him in a big embrace and to yell in his ear _“we’re home, hyung!”_

And he would laugh, hug them back one by one, and yell back in _their ears_.

**_Welcome home._ **

 

 

 

 

 

He could wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bottle of wine sat in the cabinet of Kwon Jiyong’s house. It was a gift from a very dear friend.

There were words on the bottle, handwritten by delicate yet strong hands:

 

 

_My beloved dongsaeng Jiyong-ah,_

_Please be healthy and return safely. I love you so much._

_From Seunghyunnie-hyung_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>     
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  -
> 
>  
> 
> ((yeah I followed the Korean age cuz Jiyong is already 30 years old in Korea)).
> 
>    
> ((also the story of T.O.P passing out with his face in a cake is legit, guys. It really did happen and the members almost called that ambulance. Just normal T.O.P stuff.))
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so.
> 
> This is me and my rambling. 
> 
> Big Bang was my first ever Kpop group. I discovered them back when I was still in middle school, and I thought they were super cool and everything and when the Hallyu Wave hit in 2012, I was so shook to see Big Bang RISING INTERNATIONALLY AND LOOK AT THEM NOW. My kings ㅠ_ㅠ
> 
> It really felt like I grew up with them. Big Bang were still in their teens and now they’re already (or almost) in their 30’s and one of them GOT MARRIED OHMYGOSH TAEYANG I’M SO HAPPY FOR HIM ((I mean can you imagine him coming back from the military and there might be a mini Taeyang or mini Min Hyorin running up to him and saying “welcome home, dad!!” asdfghjklsafjkla))
> 
> Ehem.
> 
> And I’m now on my last semester of college and will be graduating soon :”) I have become old with Big Bang.
> 
> Yes, this may be the longest hiatus for VIPs but we can do this, guys!! :) And we’ll be ready to welcome them back a couple years from now! Fighting, VIPs!!!!
> 
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> Let's wish for the boys' safe return!!
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> also let's support baby panda Seungri on his solo comeback and activities before he enlists as well!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes I love Big Bang so much so here are some video tributes that I made for them a couple years ago:
> 
> * [ 「10 YEARS WITH BIGBANG」 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEbcHNRIKlk)  
> 
> 
> * [| TODAE | T.O.P & Daesung - Through the Years (2006 - 2015) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10JCgGAdCtA)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ((yes I’m Todae trash, as you can see.))
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> Again, stay strong, VIPs!! I love you all!!! ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> you can also find me on twitter :) → [@myday_blackrose](https://twitter.com/myday_blackrose)


End file.
